


Year 1

by Shaybear203



Series: Moments of Happiness and Dispair [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaybear203/pseuds/Shaybear203
Summary: This story isn’t about Harry Potter. Harry Potter no longer exists. This story is about Hadrian Riddle, a boy trying to please his father, and Bellamy LeStrange, a boy who only wants to have friends. This is their life and the moments that they experience among the dark side. They will find love, a family, and who they really are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Voldemort stepped into the nursery with a sneer on his face as he looked at the redhead that Severus loved so much

“You have a choice,” Voldemort hissed. “Step aside and live to fight another day or die.”

“I will never choose my life over my son’s,” Lily said as she stood protectively in front Harry.

“Very well,” Voldemort said and cast the killing curse. He stepped over her lifeless body and walked closer to the crib. He examined the little green eyed boy sitting in the crib with tears streaming down his face and his tight grip on his blanket.

Voldemort raised his wand, but instead of casting the killing curse that day, he simply levitated the boy into his arms and apparated out of the house. He appeared in his manor and stalked into his study.

He sat the boy gently on his desk as he called an houseelf. “Yes, master,” the houseelf said.

“Get Pettigrew,” Voldemort said. The houseelf nodded it’s head and popped out of the room. Voldemort sat in his chair and stared at the child who was staring back at him with wide eyes. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door.

“Enter,” Voldemort commanded. The little child didn’t even jump at his voice, he just stared curiously at him. The tear stains on the child’s face beginning to fade slowly.

Pettigrew entered and bowed, drawing Voldemort’s attention away from the child. “Yes, my lord,” Pettigrew said, a tremor in his voice.

“Come here,” Voldemort said, pulling his wand out.

Pettigrew made his way towards Voldemort fearfully and kneeled beside his chair. Voldemort grabbed his left arm and pushed the sleeve up. He pointed his wand at the dark mark and summoned his Inner Circle. When he was done, he pushed Pettigrew away.

“Leave,” Voldemort said.

“Yes my lord,” Pettigrew said before fleeing the room. After the door shut after Pettigrew, the floo flared to life and seven people walked out of it.

Voldemort greeted each one. “Lucius. Severus. Bellatrix. Rodolphus. Rabastan. Barty. Fenrir.”

“Tom,” they all greeted back.

Lucius was the first one to notice the Potter child sitting on the desk. “Who is this?”

“Harry Potter,” Voldemort answered with a flick of his wand, making his snake glamors disappear.

“You didn’t kill him?” Severus asked as he examined the boy.

Voldemort shook his head. “I couldn’t do it.”

“What about his parents?” Bellatrix asked as she sat in an armchair.

“Dead,” Voldemort said nonchalantly.

“Are you okay with that Severus?” Barty asked with a lick of his lips.

"I didn't care about Potter at all and Lily.....I haven't loved her in a long time," Severus answered with a shrug.

"What do you plan on doing with the boy?" Fenrir asked, sniffing in the child's direction.

"Keeping him," Voldemort said as if it was obvious.

"You mean you're going to adopt the child?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" Voldemort stated back. "Will that be a problem?"

Lucius shook his head. "No, I just wish you the best of luck. Children at this age can be a handful."

"He is right you know," Rodolphus said.

"How is Bellamy doing?" Severus asked the LeStranges. Voldemort picked Harry up when he yawned and began to rock him as he listened to the conversations around him.

"Bellamy is doing good," Bellatrix said with a smile. "Although he is looking more like Rodolphus than me."

"He still has your crazy black hair Bella," Rodolphus said, kissing her on the forehead.

"What about you Lucius?" Voldemort asked. "How are things going with you and your son Draco?"

"Things are going good, although Narcissa is spoiling him completely," Lucius said with a sigh.

"Oh I can already see the tantrums when he gets older and can't get his way," Rabastan said with a chuckle.

The others laughed. "Oh geez I feel so old talking about this," Lucius said.

"Oh come on," Severus said. "You're only nineteen, we all are. We still got another fifty years before we can say that."

Voldemort snorted. "I don't know about that Severus. Some of us might end up with gray hair before the kids end up at Hogwarts."

Lucius face twisted in horror at thinking about getting gray hair. "Let's not talk about that shall we," Lucius said with a shake of his head.

The others chuckled. "Anyways, Severus, do you think you can make me a blood adoption potion?"

"Yeah, I can, but are you sure about this Tom?" Severus asked.

Voldemort looked down at the sleeping figure in his hands and nodded his head. "I am."


	2. Chapter 1: The Train Ride And Opening Feast

***10 years later***

Hadrian turned to his father and the rest of the adults as he prepared to get on the train to go to Hogwarts. “Are you nervous?” Tom asked him.

“No, I’m not father. I’m ready,” Hadrian said with a smile. Tom smirked at him and patted him gently on the head.

“We both are prepared to follow in our parents footsteps,” Draco said from beside him as he smirked at his parents.

“Slytherin won’t know what hit it,” Hadrian said.

“Don’t give Severus a heart attack now,” Narcissa said, kissing Draco on the head.

“Oh, we promise to be good, Aunt Cissy,” Hadrian said, smirking.

“Stop it mom,” Bellamy said, drawing their attention. “I will be fine.” Bellamy was a petite boy, the shortest out of the three boys. He had his mother’s crazy black hair that reached his shoulders, but he had his father’s chocolate brown eyes. His cheeks tinged pink when Bellatrix began to kiss him.

“Dad,” Bellamy whined as he tried to push his mother away.

Rodolphus chuckled as he pulled Bellatrix back. “Bella, let’s not embarrass the boy now.”

“I’m just going to miss my baby,” Bellatrix said as she grabbed him and gave him another hug.

Bellamy managed to get out of her arms and moved closer to Hadrian and Draco. “Come on, before she decides to kiss me again,” Bellamy said with wide eyes as he climbed onto the train. Hadrian and Draco laughed as they said goodbye and climbed on after him. They quickly found an empty compartment and placed their trunks on the racks.

Bellamy sat down with a sigh. “What’s wrong with you?” Draco asked as he sat down across from him. Hadrian took a seat beside Draco.

“I don’t think, I’m going to end up in Slytherin,” Bellamy said with a pout. There was a chatter noise and Bellamy’s sugar glider appeared from amongst his hair and climbed down into his lap. Bellamy began to pat him without a thought.

“I don’t think Auntie Bella or Uncle Rodie will care, as long as you don’t end up in Gryffindor,” Hadrian said.

“What house do you think you will end up in?” Draco asked.

“Ravenclaw,” Bellamy said. “You guys know how I love my books.”

“True,” Hadrian said with a chuckle. “I don’t think Auntie Bella would mind if you end up in that house.” Bellamy just nodded his head.

The door to the compartment opened then and a short, round faced, boy appeared. When he didn’t immediately say anything, Draco raised an eyebrow and asked, “May we help you?”

“I was wondering if you have seen a toad,” the boy asked.

“No, we have not,” Bellamy answered. The boy nodded his head in a shaky movement and closed the door.

“Well, he’s a frightened thing, isn’t he?” Hadrian asked. Bellamy nodded his head and Draco sneered.

“I know who that is,” Draco said. “I met him once when I was with father. He is the Longbottom heir.”

“Oh, I remember hearing something about him,” Bellamy said. “His parents aren’t really there anymore, not after the Potter’s were…killed.” Bellamy added the last part awkwardly as he stared over at Hadrian. 

“You don’t have to look at me like that,” Hadrian said. “I don’t remember them and I refused to cry over them. I have a dad, who cares for me, so no need to act like that.” Hadrian was almost a mini version of Tom. He had the same curly black hair, the aristocratic features and the tall build. The only difference that he had from his father was that he had blue-green eyes, whereas his father’s was simply a deep blue, that bleed red when he was angry.

“Okay, whatever you say,” Bellamy said with wide eyes. The rest of the train ride was spent talking about miscellaneous topics. Before the train came to a stop, the three of them quickly changed into their robes. Bellamy’s sugar glider going up and hiding back in his hair.

When they stepped off the train, they followed the other first years to the boats and climbed in. A dark skinned, chocolate eyed boy climbed in with them.

“Hello, Zabini,” Draco said, greeting him.

 **“Everyone in?” shouted** a big man, who had a boat to himself. **“Right then—FORWARD!”**

**And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.**

They all ducked when they got to the cliff and continued on until they docked and climbed out of the boats. The giant led them all to the big oak door. He **raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.**

The door opened to reveal a tall, stern faced witch, who led the first years into the building and across the Entrance Hall.

 **“Welcome to Hogwarts.** My name is Professor McGonagall,” the witch said. **“The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.**

**“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.”**

**“Now form a line and follow,” Professor McGonagall said** as she opened the doors and led the first years into the Great Hall. They all stared around in awe, as they looked up at the starry night sky. McGonagall led them to the stairs leading up to the teachers table, where a stool sat waiting with an old hat sitting on it.

**For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth—and the hat began to sing:**

**“Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,**

**But don’t judge on what you see,**

**I’ll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There’s nothing hidden in your head**

**The Sorting Hat can’t see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring, nerve and chivalry**

**Set Gryffindors apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**

**And unafraid of toil;**

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**

**If you’ve a ready mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You’ll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folk use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don’t be afraid!**

**And don’t get in a flap!**

**You’re in safe hands (though I have none)**

**For I’m a Thinking Cap!”**

The whole hall erupted into applause and McGonagall stepped forward and began to call out names from a roll of parchment in her hands.

Hadrian watched as one after another the first years went up and got sorted by the hat. A bushy brown haired girl named Hermione went to Gryffindor.

“LeStrange, Bellamy,” McGonagall said. The whole hall went deathly silent, Harry noted, but Bellamy looked completely unfazed by it. He walked gracefully up the stairs, flashing Severus a grin before taking a seat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head and that was when the whispers erupted.

“He will definitely be in Slytherin,” a voice said.

“Or Ravenclaw.”

“Either way both houses want him.”

“From what I heard he will be in Slytherin.”

“He doesn’t look as crazy as his mom so maybe he’ll be in Ravenclaw.”

“He won’t end up in Gryffindor. That’s for sure.”

The whispers continued on, until finally the hat shouted out, “Ravenclaw!” McGonagall removed the hat. The hall was silent as Bellamy made his way towards the Ravenclaw table. When Bellamy took a seat, that was when the Ravenclaw house erupted, some patting him on the back, others smirking at the Slytherin table, who sneered back.

Then the Longbottom heir was called and he timidly made his way to the stool and took a seat. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville and when it decided, it shouted out “Hufflepuff.” There was silence before the Hufflepuff table erupted into cheers.

When Draco’s name was called, he **swaggered forward** and took a seat on the stool. **The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, “Slytherin!”** Draco walked to the Slytherin table as they cheered for him, with a pleased look on his face.

More names were called until finally McGonagall said, “Riddle, Hadrian.”

 **As** Hadrian **stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.**

“Riddle? As in Lord Riddle’s son?”

“He’s father is the leader of the dark side in politics, you know.”

 **The last thing** Hadrian **saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.**

**“Hmm,” said a small voice in his ear. “Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There’s talent, oh my goodness, yes—and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that’s interesting...So where shall I put you?”**

The hat was silent for a moment before Hadrian heard it shout, “Slytherin.” The hat was removed and Hadrian went and joined Draco at the Slytherin table as they cheered. Hadrian watched with little interest as another Weasley joined the Gryffindor table and he cheered when Zabini was sorted into Slytherin. When the sorting was over dinner started.

Hadrian eyes were watching the rest of the students as he ate. “Hey,” Draco said grabbing his attention. “Look at Bellamy.” Hadrian turned his eyes to the Ravenclaw table and spotted Bellamy who was sitting beside an older student with a Prefect Badge on. Bellamy had his head tilted to the side and an innocent look plastered on his face as he looked up at the Prefect. The older student looked as if he was at a lost for words as he stared down at Bellamy with a blush on his cheeks. The other Ravenclaws were watching the two of them with mirth in their eyes and smiles on their faces.

“Seems to me that Bellamy already has the whole house wrapped around his fingers,” Hadrian said with a chuckle.

“He gives off an air of innocence, although he is probably nowhere near innocent,” Blaise said joining their conversations.

“He gets that from his father,” Draco said.

“So Zabini, where are you from?” Hadrian asked.

“Italy,” Blaise answered. “and call me Blaise.”

Hadrian nodded his head. “Call me Hadrian.”

“And you can call me Draco as well,” Draco said. Blaise nodded his head.

As dinner came to an end and the desserts disappeared, Headmaster Dumbledore stood and the hall fell silent.

 **“Ahem—** I have a few words for you, before you are released to your dormitories. **First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older would do well to remember that as well.**

**“I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.**

**“And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.”**

Dumbledore eyed everyone before he said, “And now off you go!”

The first year Slytherins followed behind the Prefect through the school and down into the dungeons. They stopped outside a stretch of damp wall, where the Prefect told them that the password to enter was “Semper Purus (always pure).”

The wall shook and slid revealing a rectangular opening. The Prefect led the way into the common room. “The boys dormitories are to the right and the girls are to the left. No more than three to a room,” the Prefect said before letting them go to choose their room.

Hadrian walked through the hall looking at the rooms until he found one he liked and grabbed the bed closest to the door. Draco and Blaise followed him, claiming the other two beds. The three quickly got dressed for bed and as soon as their heads hit the pillow they were knocked out.

 


	3. Chapter 2: Classes and the Break In to Gringotts

**Chapter 2: Classes and Gringotts**

Harry took a seat at a table with Draco as they waited for the Potions class to begin. The Gryffindor’s were chattering loudly to each other, while the Slytherins talked softly, barely above a whisper.

The door opened with a bang. The Gryffindors all jumped as Snape stalked into the room, whereas the Slytherins, at most, twitched.

**“You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,”** Snape said,  **barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. “As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses….I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren’t as big bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.”**

Hadrian raised an eyebrow at the speech. Hermione was sitting on the edge of her seat rapidly paying attention as if to prove herself. One look at her had Draco snorting softly.

“Weasley!” Snape shouted suddenly.  **“What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel?”**

_ ‘Draught of Living Death,’  _ Hadrian thought to himself.

Weasley looked at Snape slumped. “I don’t know.” Granger raised her hand high and began to wave it back and forth, drawing a sneer from the Slytherins.

**Snape’s lips curled into a sneer** at Weasley’s answer.

**“Let’s try again.** Weasley,  **where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?”**

_ ‘That’s easy. The stomach of a goat,’  _ Hadrian thought.

At the look of confusion that Weasley sent Snape, the Slytherins began to snicker at him. Hadrian caught the slight tilt of Snape’s lips before it went back down.

**“I don’t know, sir,”** Weasley said.

**“Thought you wouldn’t open a book before coming, eh,** Weasley?” Snape asked with a raised eyebrow. Hadrian had to give Weasley credit for not looking away from Snape’s eyes. Hadrian knows from first hand experience how scary Snape’s eyes can be when he is mad.

Snape continued to ignore Granger’s hand.  **“What is the difference,** Weasley,  **between monkshood and wolfsbane?”**

At this point in time, Granger was standing up waving her hand furiously in the air.  **“I don’t know,”** Weasley said.  **“I think Hermione does, though, why don’t you ask her?”**

The Gryffindor side of the room erupted into snickers, whereas the Slytherins sucked in a breath and waited for Snape’s response.  **“Sit down,”** Snape  **snapped at Hermione** , who sat down quickly with a squeak. “Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Weasley.”

“Malfoy what is the answer to my first question?” Snape asked facing the Slytherins.

“Asphodel and wormwood makes a powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death,” Draco answered easily.

“10 points to Slytherin,” Snape said. “Zabini, what is the answer to my second question?”

“A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, that will save you from most poisons,” Blaise answered.

“10 points to Slytherin,” Snape said with a smirk. “Riddle, the answer to my last question?”

“Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, that goes by the name aconite,” Hadrian answered, sending a smirk in Weasley’s direction.

“10 points to Slytherin,” Snape said. “Another 10 points for coming to class prepared.”

Snape then looked at the Gryffindors and snapped,  **“Well? Why aren’t you all copying that down?”**

The Slytherins already had parchment and quills out so they wrote the notes down quickly and elegantly, while the Gryffindors rummaged around in their bags for their stuff.

**Things didn’t improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils** and swept around the room in his long black robes watching them careful. At the end of the class, most of the Slytherins had a somewhat good potion, whereas most of the Gryffindors potions had to be banished except for Grangers.

***********************************

***Bellamy’s P.O.V***

The first week of classes was interesting to say the least for Bellamy. He only had two classes with the Slytherins and that was Herbology and History of Magic. Outside those two classes he rarely saw Draco or Hadrian.

That was the downside to the week. The upside was that he had made three new friends.

Him and Neville became fast friends because majority of the Ravenclaw classes were with the Hufflepuffs.

The two of them befriended the Weasley twins, when they managed to get them out of trouble with Professor Sprout for some prank they had pulled on her second year Slytherin and Hufflepuff class.

At the moment, the four of them were lounging outside underneath a tree that was positioned near the black lake. Fred was leaning up against the tree, with Bellamy’s head in his lap. Neville was laid out across Bellamy’s chest and George had his head positioned on Neville’s back.

“Hey listen to this,” Neville said as he looked at the Daily Prophet.

**“Gringotts Break-In Latest** ,” Neville said reading the story.  **“Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.**

**“Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. ‘But we’re not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what’s good for you,’ said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.”**

“I wonder what was taken,” Bellamy pondered out loud.

“Hey, didn’t Hagrid mention something about taking something out of a vault on that day to us George?” Fred asked.

“Yeah, now that you mention it,” George said. “Hagrid said something about emptying a vault at Gringotts that held something important. Dumbledore made him empty it so no one would steal it.”

“Hagrid told you all this?” Neville asked disbelief clearly in his voice.

“You will be surprised at some of the things Hagrid spills without even realizing it,” Fred said with a chuckle.

“Hmmm, maybe what Hagrid got out of the vault at Gringotts, is what Dumbledore has hidden on the third floor," Bellamy said, his eyes closed as Fred ran his fingers through his hair.

George muttered, “Maybe.”


End file.
